In the related art, a system may determine a knowledge level of a viewer of a live sporting event, and may determine whether to present explanations of sports terminology to the viewer based on the user's knowledge level. The system may then search a sports database, the Internet, or a social network associated with the user for an explanation of the sports terminology, and provide the explanation to the user. To that end, the related art relies on prerecorded and generalized explanations of sports terminology.